This invention relates to new and useful improvements in animal traps and combines the advantages of the spring type trap with the advantages of a snare type trap.
Both types of trap have several advantages and the present device incorporates advantages of both types. It comprises a pair of arms normally biassed apart by a relatively heavy duty spring. A snare loop is connected to a trigger mechanism which holds the arms together in a trap set position. When the snare loop is pulled slightly as by an animal entering the snare, the trigger is released and the two arms spring apart violently thus snapping the snare loop closed and the animal is pulled up against one of the arms and killing it instantly.